1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to frame assemblies and is directed more particularly to a frame assembly for supporting a sheet of canvas, or the like, stretched thereover and attached thereto. The canvas typically serves as a substrate for oil painting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is customary to stretch a sheet of canvas over a generally rigid frame in preparation for painting on the canvas. The term xe2x80x9cstretcher framexe2x80x9d is applied to such frames. Standard stretcher frames often rack out of xe2x80x9csquarexe2x80x9d and/or warp out of plane when the canvas is tightly stretched thereon. After mounting of the canvas on the frame, the frame often warps, and the tighter the canvas is stretched, the more likely it is that the frame will warp. On occasion, wood frames warp in storage, even before use. Worse yet, on occasion wooden frames break under the tension of the stretched canvas.
In an effort to overcome such problems, frame members have been made of stronger and/or larger wooden members, or of composite materials providing greater strength and rigidity than wood. In larger frame assemblies, cross bracing is used to strengthen the frame. Unfortunately, such measures have increased costs three to four fold.
Accordingly, there is a need for a stretcher frame of light weight, low cost, and capable of remaining a square and in plane in storage prior to use, during stretching of a canvas thereon, and during any subsequent additional tensioning of the canvas. It is further desirable that the stretcher frame structure be appropriate in virtually any size.
An object of the invention is, therefore, to provide a stretcher frame assembly having sufficient strength and rigidity to remain xe2x80x9csquarexe2x80x9d and in plane under all normal conditions of use, but of light weight and low cost.
With the above and other objects in view, a feature of the invention is the provision of a stretcher frame assembly comprising a frame having side members fixed to each other at ends thereof, a front face defined by the frame side members declining inwardly from a peripheral rounded edge thereof, and inwardly-extending portions of the frame side members defining inwardly extending flanges having front and rear planar surfaces. A stiff front panel is fixed to the frame with outer peripheral portions of the front panel disposed on and connected to the flange front surface, and a stiff back panel is fixed to the frame with outer peripheral portions of the back panel disposed on and connected to the flange rear surface.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, there is provided a stretcher frame assembly including a frame having side members fixed to each other at ends thereof, a front face defined by the frame side members declining inwardly from a peripheral rounded edge thereof, and a groove in an inwardly-facing surface of each of the side members extending from end to end thereof. The assembly further includes a planar core member, a front panel fixed to the core member on a first side thereof, and a back panel fixed to the core member on a second side thereof. Edges of the core member and the panels are disposed in the grooves of the side members.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, there is provided a stretcher frame assembly including a frame having side members fixed to each other at ends thereof, a front face defined by the frame side members declining inwardly from a peripheral rounded edge thereof, and first and second grooves in an inwardly-facing surface of each of the side members extending from end to end thereof. The assembly further includes a planar core member, a stiff front panel fixed to the core member on a first side thereof and having peripheral portions extending outwardly from peripheral portions of the core member, a stiff back panel fixed to the core member on a second side thereof, and having peripheral portions extending outwardly from peripheral portions of the core member, the peripheral portions of the front and back panels being disposed in the first and second grooves, respectively, of the side members.
In accordance with a still further feature of the invention, there is provided a stretcher frame assembly including a frame having side members fixed to each other at ends thereof, a front face defined by the frame side members declining inwardly from a peripheral rounded edge thereof, and a groove in an inwardly-facing surface of each of the side members extending from end to end thereof. The assembly further includes a planar core member, a front panel fixed to the core member on a first side thereof, and a back panel fixed to the core member on a second side thereof. Peripheral edges of the panels extend beyond peripheral edges of the core member to define a peripheral groove, and a perimeter strip is fixed to the core member in the peripheral groove, the perimeter strip and the peripheral edges of the panels being fixed in the frame side member grooves.
In accordance with a still further feature of the invention, there is provided a stretcher frame assembly including a frame having side members fixed to each other at ends thereof, a front face defined by the frame side members declining inwardly from a peripheral rounded edge thereof, a stiff front panel having outer peripheral portions thereof fixed to the frame, and a stiff back panel having outer peripheral portions thereof fixed to the frame. The panels are provided with tabs bendable toward each other with slots engaged by the tabs to form spacer struts between the panels.
In accordance with still another feature of the invention, there is provided a stretcher frame assembly including a frame having side members fixed to each other at ends thereof, a front face defined by the frame side members declining inwardly from a peripheral rounded edge thereof, and a groove in an inwardly-facing surface of each of the side members extending from end to end thereof. The assembly further includes a planar core member comprising spaced rigid side walls and a peripheral wall interconnecting the side walls, the core member walls defining a chamber, and a filler disposed in the chamber. A front panel is fixed to the core member on a first of the side walls of the core member, and a back panel is fixed to the core member on a second of the side walls of the core member. Edges of the core member are disposed in the grooves of the side members.
The above and other features of the invention, including various novel details of construction and combinations of parts, will now be more particularly described with reference to the accompanying drawings and pointed out in the claims. It will be understood that the particular devices embodying the invention are shown by way of illustration only and not as limitations of the invention. The principles and features of this invention may be employed in various and numerous embodiments without departing from the scope of the invention.